¿Me quieres?
by Cibeles
Summary: Lupin de niño inocente a pervertido y enamorado de Severus. Un celoso Sirius ideara un plan para detener este extraño enamoramiento.No se la pierdan ...parece novela pero no lo es XD lean y opinen
1. extraños sentimientos

TT antes que todo es mi primera historia..no sean crueles ( acepto criticas pero que sean constructivas )

lo otro soy fans de J.K. Rowling aunke mato a sirius y hace de mi snape un personaje frustado ( igual lo quiero ) es una gran autora 

"me quie-quieres"

capitulo 1

- era de noche en las heladas y lugrubes masmorras( - me encanta ese lugar), la unica luz que se reflejaba en las paredes era el de la media luna, lo cual hacia que el joven que caminaba se mostrara mas sombrio de lo que es y ocultara las facciones de su rostro, rostro en el cual se marcaban las confuciones que obtuvo ese dia,  
desde una gran disilucion a un gran, pero una GRAN sorpresa...

- no..no..-golpeaba las paredes- maldición- de sus mejillas se podian ver unas lagrimas-  
por que me duele tanto- el unico consuelo que le quedaba era abrazarse a si mismo y con sus heladas manos taparse el rostro, cuando sintio unas manos en sus finos hombros y una cabeza que buscaba confort en la espalda de snape.

- severus ¿estas bien?..pregunto un joven de cabellos platinos ( si lo se es rubio -- )

- ¿tu que crees?- dijo en un tono sarcastico como èl- es el mejor dia de mi vida, lucius

- escucha no debes ponerte asi..eres la unica persona que considero..bueno..un amigo,  
lo que sea..yo siento si la noticia de hoy no te quedo clara y mas si no te agrado pero..es decicion familiar que me comprometa con narsissa ( TT COMO SE ESCRIBE)  
yo crei que lo que lo que siento hacia ti es solo amistad y que tu lo comprendieras..

- YA BASTA!!..si tienes razon yo..yo no entendi ni puta idea de nada-al terminar esas frases salio corriendo a mas no poder en direccion a la torre de astronomia,solo para penzar y re-  
flexionar..

--------

-se dirigia a la sala comun de griffindor y solo la incertidumbre opacaban sus penzamientos,  
solo queria dormir, fue un día agotador, confesarle lo que siente hacia esa serpienpe fue algo que solo se hubiera atrebido a decir solo en sueños..pero era un griffindor, la cualidad mas importante era la valentia y si no lo decia hoy, podia a atreverse a cualquier cosa, de solo penzarlo hacia que a Lupin se entumeciera entero...

- ( TT AHHHH, yo solo espero que al momento de haberle dicho, no me haya escuchado nadie que conosca --, lo que sea no puedo decirles a mis amigos de esto...no menos cuando les pregunte que pasaria si me gustara una "chica" de Slytherin, y eso que fue chica ), solo el sonido de sus pasos callaban a los de sus penzamientos...

- ¿MOONY?!! nó a estas horas..eh remus???- pero el licantropo solo paso al frente del conocido suspirando y con cara de deprimido- OÓ MOONYYYY!!!- le grito cerca del oido

- O.O no tienes que gritar asi pad..-o que te pasa?

-a mi que me pasa?..no no.. a ti que te sucede... pasas de mi como si nada...

- lo siento yo..

-no, no espera..andas supirando...por favor estas enamorado..pero dime que no es una Slytherin - U vamos...no es nada..solo es que se acerca la luna llena es todo..je je

- en serio..- lo mira con cara de incredulo- pero queda un mes o mas, pero bueno ya me lo diras 

- A remus le encantaba la compañia de sirius, era uno de sus mejores amigos y lo cuidaba de las personas que le querian hacer daño, pero esta vez estaba muy sobreprotector, es decir ya tenia 16, edad a la cual lupin consideraba que se podia cuidar solo.

- vamos sirius -- sonrio de una manera encantadora- no te imagines cosas, ya es tarde y Flinch nos puede atrapar

-bah...ese viejo �...- y asi siguio a su amigo por los helados pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a la sala comun y sentarse en un sofa que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea compartiendo silenciosos momentos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta del joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color azul noche ( )  
- ¿moony, ahora me vas a contar? siii- poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado- OO ( esos ojos XP).

- pero que porfiado eres pad..� que hare contigo...

- pues contarme lo que te sucede..yo te voy a comprender creeme

- bien u.u si tanto quieres saber..solo prometeme algo..

-¿cualquier cosa? solo confia en mi, remus..

- pase, lo que pase..no, pero NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE O.Ó Y CLARO uu nesecitaras un buen calmante..

- vamos no le pongas tanto , ya me estoy preocupando

- ñnU bien aqui va...sirius a mi ...me gusta un Slytherin...

- a bueno que se le va hacer ..OO ESPERA DIJISTE ¿¿UN!!! SLYTHERIN osea que no es chica..o.o que me da un tic...

- u.ú sabias que no comprenderias- levantandose rapidamente del sofa, pero es sujetado por los fuertes brazos del animago- escucha sirius, aunque me digas las 100 razones de por que no deberia, lamentablemente me gusta y no puedo hacer nada..

- osea que me tengo que quedar tan tranquilo viendo que suspiras por una serpiente..ahora dime quien es??!!- dijo en un tono amenazante al cual fue respondido por una mirada hacia el suelo por parte del licantropo- Remus J.Lupin dimelo AHORA..

- que haras si te lo digo..no le haras nada ...mas de lo que ya le haces...- pero era demaciado tarde para retractarse de esas palabras, su amigo era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- mierda..es ...es SNAPE pero como mierda de todo Hogwarts te fuiste a fijar en snivellus..por favor dime que es broma- pero no alcanso a decir nada mas ya que una bofetada le hiso que girara su rostro.

- Y TE DICES MI AMIGO???.. yo creei que me ibas a comprender- con lagrimas en sus ojos- yo..yo igual me pregunte lo mismo..de todo el colegio me atrajo él...- ahora su cuerpo se encontraba abrazando al del otro mago.

- lo siento moony..solo que me impacto demasiado esto..pero son tus sentimientos...me..me perdonas?- dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza- arghhh pero es snape..

- sirius cortala ..UU, ya me es muy dificil admitirlo

- ya, ya sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir...no te parece

- si...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esta contemplado las estrellas de la sala de astronomia, no podia penzar en lo que le estaba pasando en ese instante, por un lado la persona que le gustaba Lucius Malfoy estaba comprome-  
tido con Narcissa Black, y él no podria hacer nada al respecto, y por otro lado estaba sintiendo un ligero calor en su corazón por cierto chico de Griffindor que esa tarde le confeso que le atraia..pero no podia confiarse, podia tratarse de una broma, pero lo expreso contanta verdad y dulzura que no podia saber si era verdad o mentiras. A severus solo le quedaba a que el tiempo respondiera todas sus dudas..

- bien creo que me ire de este lugar, tengo sueño- y con un hechizo trato de desaparecer esas lagrimas él ya tenia su orgullo y esto no le poda impedir seguir con su vida- y creo que tendre que pedirle disculpas a Malfoy...

Continuara: ( eso espero ...que la flojera no me gane TT)

DEJENME UN REVIEW PORFIS

ATTE CIBELES 


	2. confia en mi

Hueno, aqui va el segundo capitulo de este intento de historia...espero que les guste (espero que lo lean � - n.a: � shu shu ushkale snape, T-T BUUU TIENES RAZON)

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la todopoderosa y la mujer mas rica J.K Rowling...paciencia algún día mi adorado lupin será mío MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA w 

Confía en mi (sigo pensando que los títulos son un fiasco. n.a: Snape que malo eres ToT)

-Ya había pasado la segunda hora de la clase de encantamientos y Sirius le contó todo lo que le dijo Lupin en la noche (XD si que es un amigo) a su mejor amigo

-Sirius déjalo puede que se halla rallado un poco no?

-pero James T-T es mi amigo me dio su confianza necesito ayudarlo - poniendo esa adorable carita de cachorrito, pero james era ya zorro viejo (o ciervo XP) y no caía en eso

- � aja seeh, y tu tan bueno me lo contaste todo no?

- necesito de tus celestiales consejos....ayudameeee, ayudameeee - esto ultimo lo dijo como alma en pena U

- ACCHHHH - se dio media vuelta hacia el origen de las exageradas suplicas - escucha Pad...mientras a moony no le haga daño no veo el problema, además creo que Lupin tiene ya bastante con eso de la transformación, para que le salga un amigo celoso � entendiste...

- Celoso, CELOSO YO, ja por favor le estas hablando a Sirius Black el que todo lo sabe y lo que no lo inventa, además el mas codiciado - fanáticas de por ahí: SSIIIIISSSIIII te queremos que culo!! - escuchaste, yo no estoy celoso (lo primero que una persona celosa dice XD)

-James movía su cabeza para saber el origen de los murmullos, como no pudo se dirigió hacia Sirius – ya, ya déjalo, pero yo no le gastare ninguna broma a Snivellus ya cuando se que a moony le gusta y ademmafhhha-su voz fue tapada por las manos del otro

- cállate no tan alto!!! . Imagina que alguien nos escuche - soltándole la cara al azul de James.

- párale quieres �

- jajajaj pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que esa relación antinatural no se lleve a cabo o´o muajjajajajajajajaa - y de pronto todo se oscureció y salía relámpagos y se sentía el crujir de lo truenos, muajajajjaja uu me gusto esa idea

- ñnU por que a mi...

-----------------------------------------------

Salio de la clase como todos lo demás, pero algo distrajo su atención una parejita de enamorados recién comprometidos, un arreglo de familias pero bueno igual se querían y eso hacia que la mente de severus se llenara de celos y caos.

-"ESA perra de black � que tiene ella que no tenga yo...a ver esta podrida en dinero...eso no es la gran cosa...tiene tetas, bueno eso no lo puedo tener yo arggghhh que rabia) - Snape ya se estaba resignando con la idea, Lucius solo lo miraba como un amigo nada mas y anoche se disculpo con el rubio por la pelea cuando se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. "sera mejor que salga de aqui no me siento muy bien".

- uhmmm ese era Snape - pensó Lupin cuando lo miro desde el borde del libro que estaba leyendo - creo que lo seguiré además necesito una respuesta ( que valentía).

Ya en el gran patio sentado al borde del lago Snape estaba sacando todo su dolor en lagrimas, le ardían los ojos pero no le importaba, que sangren ya eso no le importaba además todo se arreglaría con un hechizo.

- toma - dijo una suave voz que ya conocía, la cual le estaba acercando un pañuelo en el hombro de Snape, este como autómata solo lo tomo, ni siquiera miro de quien era, ya que ya lo sabia.

- gracias Lupin

Sentándose aun lado del Slytherin y levantado las rodillas - se que no te sientes bien, pero me gustaría una respuesta, se que es apresurado pero llevo mucho tiempo en tratar de decírtelo - un gran sonrojo tapo completamente la cara del joven licántropo

- crees que soy un imbecil, se que es una de las tantas bromas de tus insoportables amiguitos - tono de amargura y unos ojos llenos de rencor

- no lo es, se que para ti debe ser horrible pero a mi...- la calmada voz de lupin fue cambiada por unos fugases labios en los de snape, si lupin lo estaba besando - me gustas mucho y no me importa que me odies, solo quiero que me creas y confíes en mi - con esas palabras el griffindor salio tan rápido que a snape le pareció un ilusión y así se quedo cuando llego a su sala común, pensando en todo lo que le paso y lo que le estaba pasando, el no creía en el amor a primera vista pero algo estaba sucediendo para que cambiara su forma de pensar tanto que...

- ufff maldición, solo espero que no sea broma - ya recostado en su cama - pero los ojos de el se veían sinceros que quizás pueda creerle...además esta muy lindo AHHH snape no pienses en eso - hablado consigo mismo - y si es una patética broma...Broma o no el no se atrevería a besarme como lo hizo o si?...DEMONIOS...solo duérmete snape y no pienses en estupideces...

Continuara.....eso creo

Pam pam pammmmm

T.T buuu esta cortito pero espero que el otro sea mas largo

- a lo lejos se escucha una voz - SIII y que el titulo este mejor...Y depaso la historia

� TÚ CONTINUA CON TUS CLASES DE POCIONES

- seehh

Bueno dejenme algun rewi o como se escriba plis serian de ayuda

Lagranbrujaoscura: gracias amiga por ese rewi (o como se escriba) se que deje aun lado esta historia y no e hecho ninguna TT mas...pero tu sabes talento falta P a y FLOJA PON TUS HISTORIAS QUE ESTAN BUENAS o no te haré mas propaganda � 

Adiocitos x


	3. confiesalo¡¡TE GUSTA!

YA ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO JUJU

Ahora con un lindo rewis que me llego

nympha: GRACIAS, jeje no es ke no haya puesto guion, solo que no me aceptaba la barra baja T-T te gusto x ke alegria me da...a sip es un RemusxSeverus y si es que lupin es griffindor ¿por ke el no puede ser el que acose? XDD chau y espero que te guste este chappy

Capitulo 3: confiésalo…¡¡TE GUSTA!!

Se preguntaba donde estaba…parecía la torre de astrología, pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, era de noche eso era seguro...Solo algo le incomodaba...¿¿COMO DEMONIOS LLEGO??!!...pero lo mejor era salir de ese lugar, solo que alguien estaba interponiéndose en la salida…

- por que tanta prisa mi serpiente- aunque era dicho con un tono irónico- si tienes frío te puedo calentar-

-pero…que mier… ¡LUCIUS!...NO espera…-la imagen del Malfoy era omitida y cambiada por un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel- LUPIN que te propones

-vamos o te asusta la oscuridad- acercándose sigilosamente, sus ojos se reflejaban a la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto felino, haciendo que severus retrocediera y tropezara con un banco y cayera al helado piso de piedra

-auchhh-mirando su parte adolorida, al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con el joven lobo que lo miraba con detenimiento- aléjate-fue lo único que pudo responder, ya que no podía moverse- mierda "cuando me lanzo el imbovilus"-pero lo que detenía a snape no era un hechizo en si, sino los nervios que sentía

-¿que me aleje?-posando una de sus manos en el pecho del otro-si tu quieres que este cerca de ti, no lo niegues- besando el cuello-dime que me deseas y estaré a tu lado- besando los fríos labios del slytherin

-"desearlo"-era lo único que estaba pensando en ese momento, mientras el otro le estaba sacando las ropas- mmm…si te te….dese...o…

BRIIIIIII BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (sonido del despertador mágico XP)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHHHHHH COMO PUDE SOÑAR ESOOOOOOOOOOOO (n.a: ahh como si fuera un santo) – snape estaba sudado y aferraba las sabanas con fuerza – era una suerte que los alumnos de esa casa no tenían que compartir habitación, y como autómata se dirigió al baño, se mojo con agua bien fría, se cambio y bajo a desayunar…

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el comedor y un grupo de griffindor estaba comentado lo que le salía de la boca…

-miren a snivellus esta más pálido que de costumbre-

-tienes razón worm…QUE TAL SI LE HACEMOS UNA BROMA Muajajajjajaja-

-Sirius � que te dije- era lupin que estaba tomando un jugo de calabaza junto con sus chocolates

-me perdí de algo…- la rata estaba mirando a todos sus amigos a ver si alguno le daba alguna respuesta-

-nada, nada es solo que el perro no madura nunca-

-PERRO…coste que con un alto pedigrí…además el único aquí inmaduro eres tu, haciéndote el mino y tratando de impresionar a Lily �-

- � calla P-U-L-GO-SOOO-

-FRACASADOOOO- haciendo morisquetas a james-

- uú ya calmense los dos….-era lupin, que era el único con juicio en el grupo- achh me hartaron- y sin mas salio del comedor, sin que notara que cierto Slytherin lo miraba sigilosamente-

-"NO...NO, no!!...yo no soñé eso-se sintió mas incomodo al ver pasar a lupin frente suyo-"y por que Malfoy era borrado de mi mente", no sabia el significado de eso, o mas bien no quería admitir el significado-necesitaba aire y mucho, salio como pudo hacia el patio (XD estos chicos nunca entran a clase), al salir se encontró a la persona dueña de sus sueños, ahí sentado sobre la hierba fresca, contemplando el lago, el viento sacudía sus ordenados cabellos café claros, para Snape era como un ángel y por primera vez admitió algo en voz alta- hermoso-

-AH!- girando su rostro hacia quien dijo esa palabra, era Snape, muchos chocolates, pensó lupin al escuchar esa palabra de la boca del otro- que sucede-recobro la compostura-

-OO "MIEEERDAAA" eh...este-tosiendo y poniéndose muy nervioso- her-moso día ajajajaja- sentándose al lado de él, no sabia por que pero necesitaba hacerlo-

-sabes deberías sonreír mas a menudo- mirando a un muy rojo snape- siempre pensé que eras frió, pero ahora me estas demostrando todo lo contrario-

-¿eso no te importa o si?- por mas que lo impedía, le legaban claras imágenes del sueño- sabes tuve un extraño sueño "por que demonios se lo estoy diciendo"…- se quedo callado como esperando que el susurro del viento confesara el resto-

-y…que soñaste…jeje…parece que nada inocente ya que estas muy rojo-mostrándole una sonrisa picara-

-EHH nada que te importe lupin!!!-se paro muy bruscamente-

-� Si tu me lo estabas diciendo, como sea-parándose también y acorralando a Snape frete a un oportuno árbol, según el licántropo- te vez muy tentador cuando te pones en plan de niño malcriado, quieres que te castiguen-abrazando a Snape y mirándolo de una sensual manera-

-eyy se supone que tú eres el niño bueno- mirando, más bien desafiándolo con sus oscuro y penetrantes ojos-

-pero de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar de rol-perdiéndose en esos ojos que el tanto adoraba, despacio, con un leve movimiento acerco su rostro al de Snape robándole otro beso, al cual el otro tímidamente estaba correspondiendo-

-"por-por que le correspondo…sueño de mierda es tu culpa TT… pero besa muy bien, creo que…"-el contacto termino muy lentamente, terminando en un suave roce de labios-

-vamos a clases…nos toca cuidados de criaturas mágicas-avanzando hacia el bosque prohibido- que, te comió la lengua el gato (XD yo diría el lobo), apurate que el maestro es muy estricto-

-"me gusta"- viendo como se aleja Lupin- espera…-lo acompañaría hacia la clase, aunque ver un Griffindor y un Slytherin caminando juntos es algo que no se veía todos los en Howarts…

HASTA AKI, ES LO QUE ME DA LA INSPIRACION…. w

Snape: es que te gana la flojera �

Cibeles: naaaa…como crees

Bien creo que ahora la relación si se podrá, pero todo estará viento en popa? o juju

ESPERO HERMOSOSSSS REWIESSSS - no le hacen mal a nadie jejejjee

Adiocitosss

ATTE.CIBELES


	4. planes para venganza

KE EMOCION EH RECIBIDO REVIEWS (�� por fin pude escribir bien la mendiga palabra) a responder

Maria Grenger: XD siii hermoso rewi ..me alegra saber que eres una persona con la mentalidad abierta, ya que no faltan los que no les gusten los homosexuales no lean ni se acerquen mucho a las historias Yaoi . OJALA QUE MI HISTORIA TE SIGA GUSTANDO nos vemos

Carly Mckinnon Potter: gracias..jiji si es cierto el fics al principio no se entiende mucho...si a ti no te sale el comico-romantico...a mi ni a patadas me sale el drama Ua mi tambien me a pasado eso..pero solo que en mi casa y todos me miran medio raro UU en fin espero que este cap te haga reir el doble XD

Nympha Nix Nivis- como me alegra recibir un Review tuyo ya que fuiste una de las primeras que me envio uno ...tratare de actualizar rapido si el tiempo me lo permite..nosvemos

Sigel: Waaahh mesiento emocionada...gracias por el reviw en Yugioh ( que actualizare muy pronto)y tambien por este...vez ya llego el nuevo chappy ybueno con lo de formal con confianza mujerestoy abierta ante todo tipo de comentarios criticos ( constructivos) animos y demases je je thanx

Snape : abierta �-�que cosa

Cibeles:�� los brazos...los brazos malpensado

Lupin: si que mal pensado eres se como yo el buen muchacho inocente

Cibeles : inocente mi abuelita xD

Juju gracias por su apoyo, mi mente se esta llenado de inspiración nuevamente - primero iba a ser esta historia bien dramática pero ese estilo no se me va bien a si que le estoy dando humor, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia (XD esta si que me seca el cerebro cada vez que termino un capitulo), bien no los aburro mas con mis notas…vamos al fics!

�� BIEN HARRY POTTER no es mío (obvio sino estaría podrida en dinero XD) es de J.K y solo utilizo a sus personajes para mis retorcidas ensoñaciones P

"" pensamientos

Ahora a leer

Atte.Cibeles

CAPITULO 4: preparativos para la venganza (tanto tiempo sin escribir que se me chafa los

Títulos XD)

Ya había pasado 2 días desde que Lupin le había acorralado en ese árbol, de que le agrado la sensación, no lo iba a negar pero lo que le molestaba eran todas esas miraditas dirigidas hacia ellos dos, NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER, estar juntos no era malo…extraño si, pero no malo…si antes los pensamientos de Snape eran un torbellino, ahora eran un verdadero huracán

ahhh! Pero que demo… lupin! deja de hacer eso ��-dándose vuelta ya que el joven licántropo le susurro suavemente en su oído-

n.n no es para tanto además, no veo a nadie-abrazándolo por la espalda-

�� te demandare!

¿por que- con una miradita dulce-

�� por acosador! Cuantas veces van en el día que me has abrazado? Uno necesita su espacio, su metro cuadrado de privacidad- esto último lo dijo con un tono bien dramático

ummhh ya perdí la cuenta XD, no en serio es que no quieres recibir afecto de otra persona, sobre todo si esa persona siente algo fuerte-

fuerte tus hormonas ��…remus-dudando por lo que iba a decir pero quería cerciorarse- ya le contaste a tus amigos…sobre…bueno…esto-

El rostro alegre de lupin se perdió por unos instantes- si ya lo saben, pero no te preocupes ellos me apoyan y si no, bueno no me importa- apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Snape-

remus…-no sabia que decir, tenia un nuevo amigo, aunque lo acosara la mayoría del tiempo, pero era un amigo, sabia que si resultaba lo suyo traería problemas, lupin era hermoso y serio a su manera, le atraía, si…pero lo suyo era imposible, esta situación le recordaba a una vieja novela de muggles de Guiliam shepiker (William Sheaspiare XD) Romeo y Julieta, solo que el iba ser Romeo, en fin era como eso y no quería terminar en tragedia-oye se va siendo tarde, además esta empezando a ser frío-

awww 3 quiero quedarme un ratito mas "uhmm con lo que me costo convencerte, no te me escaparas" se que piensas que estamos errando, pero errar es humano-sentándose sobre la cadera de Snape y mirándolo directo a los ojos, como le gustaba la sensación de perderse en esas negras joyas-

No sabia que decir, Lupin estaba poniéndolo nervioso, lo hacia a propósito, el no caería en su jueguito, pero como le agradaba la sensación de roce, sentado sobre la hierva y el griffindor sobre este- se esta haciendo tarde- ponía esa mirada fría, pero el otro ni se inmutaba todo lo contrario se acercaba cada vez mas, además de sus entre piernas sus respiraciones se rozaban -de verdad te demandare-

vamos no arruines el momento severus- esa mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia estaba matando a severus, que hacer, su lógica le decía que no, pero en estos casos la lógica es la ultima en reaccionar-

espera…te-no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que los apasionados (na: y hormonales XD lo siento no puedo evitarlo) labios de Lupin demandaban la entrada de los fríos labios de severus, era perfecto, casi…la verdad no…

REMUS J.LUPIN! SEVERUS SNAPE! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- la estricta voz de la maestra de transformaciones interrumpió abruptamente la muestra de amor- A MI OFICINA LOS DOS

pero si a mí nunca me han castigado T.T-

bueno siempre esta la primera vez ��-le respondió Snape en susurro

Mientras que en unos arbustos se podía ver la sonrisa perfecta pero maquiavélica de Sirius que aunque pensara que el plan era ñoño era muy efectivo, tenia que arruinar esa atmósfera, pero la próxima vez, su plan iba a ser mas efectivo, por otro lado, nunca pensó que su amigo era así de sexy (XD) esto hacia que acrecentaran sus celos¿por que Snivellus y no EL? (en mayúscula por que es muy ególatra ��) eran los pensamientos del Black

En la oficina de McGonagal….

20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA USTEDES DOS ��- esta señora no conoce la piedad XD-

eso no es justo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo…"aun" por que nos castiga si solo nos queremos-ese discurso sorprendió de lleno a Snape y a la maestra-

eso es verdad que acaso no comprende-la valentía de Lupin le dio agallas a Severus para apoyarlo y confrontar a la temible maestra-

chicos se equivocan-riendo bajito y suavizando su rostro-yo, bueno me sorprendí por lo que vi pero los puntos se los estoy quitando por que estaban a muy altas horas fuera del castillo y no por que ustedes estén enamorados…

uffff-suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo-

pero…-tono severo- si quieren demostrar su amor lo hagan en privado o sino me veré obligada a restarles 100 puntos la próxima vez…

O.O si señora-

ahora pueden retirarse y nada de hacer inmoralidades en los pasillos, hay personas sensibles en el castillo-afirmándose en su escritorio-ah! Antes que se me olvide… los apoyo ciento por ciento chicos- mmm otra mas al club…este digo la estricta Mcgonagal no pudo ver puntos negativos en la reciente relación de estos dos muchachos-

U si señora-saliendo de la oficina

ufff pensé que nos iba a suspender- era lupin que se apoyo en la pared-

y �� por que no pensaste cuando me estabas besando-poniendo un brazo sobre la pared acorralando al castaño-

vamos severus, no me digas que no te gusto…-acercándose otra vez

no, no, no-poniéndole un dedo en los labios de lupin-recuerda nada de inmoralidades-

Mirando de una manera muy audaz y lamiendo el dedo de Snape sensualmente-que tiene de inmoral esto mmm-

O-O se te están subiendo las hormonas Lupin ��-retirando su dedo rápidamente-

XD-mirando un bulto en el pantalón de Snape- creo que a ti se te esta subiendo otra cosa severus XDD-

�� eres un pervertido… ¿lo sabias-ocultando su gloria con la capa-

vamos era una bromita n.n, bueno creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras respectivas casas, nos vemos-

si �� nos vemos-caminando hacia las mazmorras

En la torre de Griffindor

Waaajajajajajaja o-cada vez que se reía se podía sentir una fría brisa correr por la sala común XD

¿que están gracioso Pad-un asustado Peter ocultándose en los mullidos sillones (n.a: ke cobarde ¿por que es griffindor? ��)

otro de tus brillantes planes-nótese el sarcasmo por parte de James-

ahhh mis queridos amigos, solo que es mi máximo plan aprueba de errores- sobre una mesa y mostrando una cajita-

que no sea como el ñoño plan de acusarle a Mcgonagal de que Lupin y chico S estaban afuera ��U eso fue patético

�u� no tan patético como la balada que le compusiste a Lily…XDD-tono desafinado-OHhh Lily tu mi sueño, me hacess flotarrrr como una nube en verano y tus-

YAAA! Ò.Ó ke tampoco canto tan mal…al menos no le voy hacer nada malo a un amigo por celos �� si Lupin se entera creeme que serás cebiche la próxima luna llena-

3 como olvidarlo, miren mi plan será romper ese anormal amor desde sus cimientos y tu si tu –indicando a James

olvidalo! No seré parte de eso-

ohh vamos T.T sino no será efectivo, anda di que siii-

yo te puedo ser de ayuda sirius -

ehh pero Wormty...sino me queda otra-un resignado sirius empieza a explicar su plan-bien lo que tengo aquí son chocolates afrodisíacos jejeje, se los daremos a S y tu mi peter te pondrás en frente de la asquerosa serpiente…

espera…es un Slytherin-

DUHHH-sonido del viento (n.a: si el vientoXD lectoras y autora: DUHHH)

Carraspeo-�� bien como decía te pondrás al frente de Snape y…

O.O es snape… . - no solo se escucho el DUHHH sino que le cayeron varios tomates y cosas raras a la rata-auchh

bien como decía…Snape te vera irresistible en ese momento Lupin vera lo puto que es Snape…

U-U sirius moreda tu lenguaje ��- James desde el otro lado

bien, bien lo calenton que es Snape y Lupin se dará cuenta de que cometió un error al haberse fijado en el...WAJAJAJAJAJA-

¿oye sirius te esta cambiando la voz? O-o por que esa risa si que te salio ronca-

ahh debe ser una flema n.n-

. puajjj asqueroso-los dos pobres amigos de sirius dijeron al mismo tiempo

Continuara pam pam pammmmm!

Ju! este me quedo largo (bueno a comparación de los otros -.-U) espero que les haya gustado como los anteriores - prometo actualizar pronto, pero tengo otras historias que también necesitan actualizarse . Y pronto entrare a la Universidad X.X

BIEN espero siempre con mucho agrado sus hermosos Reviews

Atte.Cibeles x


End file.
